


Seven Years Too Late

by harvest_moon_freak98



Series: Threads of Time and Fate [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Comfort, Fear, Illusions, Please Don't Hate Me, Sequel, sorry - Freeform, the doctor freaking out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harvest_moon_freak98/pseuds/harvest_moon_freak98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meh... I'll add one later. I'm late for class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet John

John Watson (9) sat on the highest branch of the tallest tree, peering down at the hiking trail below him. His dad had come home drunk again and ever since Harry moved out John had been the only punching bag for his dad to use during these times. Of course Harry would've brought John with her if she could've, but her friend's parents wouldn't allow it, insisting that he was 'too young'. John's mother had died when she gave birth to him, which had resulted in his dad's excessive drinking, and his dad blaming him for his mother's death. Because of this John always felt obligated to do whatever his dad wanted. He did the laundry, the cooking, the dishes, the cleaning…. everything that his dad didn't feel like doing himself. If he didn't, his dad beat him. It was simple as that. Sometimes his dad beat him for no reason at all. That, coupled with the guilt that never went away, made John miserable.

Everything had been perfect before John was forced to retreat to the woods. He had made his dad supper, swept the floors, done his homework, and put the laundry on, but his dad had come home and started to beat him anyway! This had happened before, unfortunately, so John knew what to do. He just ran into the woods behind his house as fast as he could and climbed his tree, waiting until about 11pm. His dad was almost always asleep by then, and he wouldn't remember anything in the morning anyway.


	2. Meet The Doctor

The Doctor sighed s as he stared up at the complex wiring of the TARDIS's chameleon cicuit. If he fixed it once, he could do it again. Besides, it was a good distraction for him after... after what happened with Peri. He continued his tinkering. He didn't really like to think about it, but it couldn't he helped. Peri had been around quite awhile, and her absence felt strange. In fact, thinking back, The Doctor couldn't count very many times that he had told Peri how much he appreciated her help since his last regeneration. He didn't even properly apologize for that time he'd tried to strangle her to death. The Doctor shook his head, clearing it of all thoughts. No. It was over. There was nothing he could do about it now. He continued working away even though he could hear a loud beeping coming from the control consol. At this point, he was too lost in thought to notice and it wasn't until the TARDIS gave a sickening lurch, making him smash his head against an overhead metal beam, that he snapped out of it. He quickly wriggled out from under the consol and began checking everything frantically. Pulled off course? Again? The Doctor gave a small frown and tried to force the TARDIS back on course, only to be thrown against the panel and then backwards by another series of lurches. Wherever he was being pulled to...it must be important.


End file.
